Raven's Wrath
by Rishabh Singh
Summary: What if Harry had a twin Brother? What if he was send to Dursleys? What if something something very unfortunate happened to him? A small ripple will change the world beyond any recognition. Dark but not evil Harry. The Wrong-Boy-who-Lived with a twist. Plot mainly not in UK. Harry X Fleur X Tonks X Jean X Ororo X Natasha. Obviously a harem. Graphic Violence You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

There is a poll up on my profile for the last girl in the pairing so please vote on it.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Pain…

Tears…..

Loneness….

Peace.

\- Raven's Wrath –

Aerten was in the proverbial rock and hard situation. That being said when you are a goddess that situation quick evolved into volcano and frozen arctic sea. On the one hand she had to do this otherwise the whole magical world on Midgard will fall under the rule of megalomaniac Tom Riddle. Honestly what was she thinking when she cooked up this plan of her to reduce the prejudice in wizarding world and give the new blood a good life she could not remember. Honestly, she could not!

' _I am definitely not drinking that much ale again!'_

On the other hand she had now to meet and request for help from her sister Morrigan. Normally that would not have been an big deal but considering that her latest mess up had jeopardized the future of not just some but all of her Sister's subjects on Midgard, well she knew she was going to get an earful. Goddess of fate she might be but everyone above and below knew the temper of the Phantom Queen. It was to be avoided even on the best of her day, Dagda forbid on her worst.

Upon reaching her destination she gently pried the door open. In there, her sister was sitting on a stool combing her hair.

"Well met sister!" she chirped energetically.

That action alone was enough to set warning bells ringing in her sister's mind. This was the exact tone in which she greeted her before the fiasco of Napoleon, or Hittler, or Ivan.

Now the comb was forgotten. She sighed in exasperation and asked," What have you done now, sister?"

"You remember Harry?" Aerten started hesitatingly knowing there was no good in lying.

"Harry of Potter? The child you chose for the reforms in wizarding world? Whom you sent to abusive swine for _character formation_? What of him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aerten winced. Her sister was not in favor of her this move and was very vocal about it. While many thought of her as bloodthirsty and cruel deity they forgot she was also called The Great Mother. She only backed down after the reassurance that the child will not be permanently harmed and will find plenty of love later in life. Even she did not want another Edward II. That man was just a disaster.

"Well, you know about his relatives….. well they …. Kind of….."

"Aerten…." The phantom queen growled.

"They went overboard and he died."

The glare she got at her this statement made her wanted to bolt away from the room, so she hurriedly finished what she wanted to say " When he arrived in heaven. We tried to send him back. Even gave him the offer of activating his elemental power early so his relative would not be a threat to him but he firmly refused."

One thing the deities had made as an explicit and unbreakable rule was that no one will take away the free will of any sentient being. You can influence them but not outright control them. The Potters could have kept Harry with them with a little resistance and stubbornness but the ease with which they sent little Harry away was more than a little sickening to other gods and goddesses. Needless to say Potters will not be seeing the gates of heaven any time soon, if ever. They knew Potters would have done that revolting act without their nudge, Aerten just quickened the inevitable. That was one of the reasons she did not faced much of resistance in her plans.

"Serves you RIGHT! They were going to send him to orphanage but noooooo you had to send a little boy to the monsters like them that even devil himself is ashamed of their act! The all knowing fate is always right, isn't she?" The goddess of war spat angrily and Aerten winced again. "Now why have you come to me!"

"Could…. Could you help me in this mess?" Aerten stuttered ' _This is not my day and this definitely is not looking good. Thank Dagda I am immortal!"_

"Why should I? This is your mess. You take care of it! First you play your half cocked game on MY subject and then you get the only thing I asked in return wrong and get that child killed so horribly. Now you have gall to ask help from me?" The goddess hissed.

"I am sorry. I …. I did not knew they would go that far. Please, it will destroy lives of all of your subjects. Please?"

Morrigan took a calming breath and held out her right hand. A raven appeared on it. She then spoke "Fetch wrath. Tell him I need to see him now."

The raven cawed once and flew away. Then she turned to Aerten, "I will help you this once. If any other of your half cooked scheme goes awry then that is on you. Now you will leave this whole mess to me and will play no role other than audience."

Her voice made it very clear that the only sane option was an affirmative response.

Hence Aerten nodded "Thank You."

While Aerten knew she had gotten her wish. The word for wrath filled her with dread.

He was one of the three enforcers of Morrigan.

They were beings who were called to arms when war between REALMS went out of hand. Their number was always 3. Enforcers were capable of laying entire planets to waste. On any other occasion their powers were restricted before they were send. The enforcers were trained by all the gods and goddesses but loyal only to the phantom Queen. They were nigh immortals and can only be killed in battles, by decapitation. When they grew tired of the bloodshed they were stripped of their powers and were sent to heaven for the rest of the eternity. There have been only 8 of them including the 3 serving now.

The person in question gave her chills. While he was the youngest of the three, he had made a reputation for himself by battling many greater gods and goddesses to stalemate. While the other two were fiercely loyal to The Great Queen, his loyalty and dedication gave fanaticism a whole new meaning. Extremely ruthless and if needed his sadism had put Devil's to shame. He was not knowledgeable in all the fields, hell he did not knew m of medicine apart of the wound and battle type neither was a brilliant inverter. No. He was a warrior and that was he good at - waging war. Be it physical or political.

Everyone had forgotten his real name after he had taken the name of Raven's-wrath and insisted to call him by it. He was just called that, Wrath.

She knew that this person will change the world beyond any known.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Charlus Frankfurt Potter was not having a good day. No, scratch that, he was not having a good decade. One would think that being in heaven would be a good thing and end of all pain but when your own son willfully abandoned his son in custody of monsters and you have to see him being beaten to the very inch of death and thrown in a cupboard to starve, who could have a good day.

He and his wife died of dragon pox. They were happy and content with their life. They had a son, daughter-in-law and had seen two of their grandchildren. What else they could have asked more? Now thinking of that very son made him wanted to throw up. He was everything he did not wanted his heir to be. Arrogant, fame seeking fool, boastful and now he could be easily argued of kin-slaying. He could not believe that that waste of space originated from his loins.

At this very moment they were talking to Wrath as everybody called him.

While no doubt dangerous, he had a fun personality. Engaging, cheerful, full of innuendoes and barrel of laugh the Wrath is. They met him in their second month in heaven when they were sitting near the lake and the bastard was flirting with sea nymphs. How they became friends even he did not knew. He always brought a laugh with him though.

But today's conversation was not funny or light but somber. Their grandchild was sleeping on the bed with his head on his wife Dorea's lap who was sitting beside him combing Harry's hairs soothingly with her fingers.

Their reunion was not happy one and at that time more that ever he cursed that waste of space he called son. His heart wept hundred times over when he saw his grandson approaching him with fear of rejection and in anticipation of hurt in his eyes. He had never seen his wife so angry and sad at once. The child wept himself to sleep upon receiving their love.

He heard his wife say " I can't believe I ever considered that bitch my daughter. The likes of them give gold digging whore bad name. Even whores have enough humanity to care for their child."

"Forget her, milady. The little tyke is all who matters now." There was just sadness in wrath's voice.

Suddenly a raven entered the room and started cawing. Wrath just heaved a sigh and stood up " The goddess is calling me, most probably because of the little tyke. He had quite the destiny infront of him."

This gained his attention. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Do you even have to ask my friend? Order it." Wrath replied with a little smile.

" If you are sent to earth and it does not jeopardizes your mission, destroy the Potters." While wrath raised an eyebrow in askance, the complete lack of reaction from his wife told the tale of how much they loathed the remaining of Potter family. "Don't leave anything of them, annihilate them. I don't want my legacy to be written by these low lives. They have blackened the Potter name enough!"

Wrath had a look of understanding. He remembered his mortal life before he was chosen. He had his fair share of beating from his father but they were received when blotched something in his training too much but not for just existing. "It will be done. Well met Charlus, Dorea"

Then wrath vanished from the sight and Charlus slumped back to his seat thinking on how to undo the damage done to his grandson.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Wrath was what he was called. He very well remembered his birth name - hard to forget when you have an eidetic memory - but he preferred Wrath. It filled him with pride and purpose. He was Wrath of The Raven Goddess.

He was born in a warrior clan and trained to be one. His dedication to the Phantom Queen was what drew her attention to him. When he was given the chance to become the chance to become her enforcer, He - like any sane person - jumped on it. His few hundred years were then spent well in training that he received from gods and goddesses. Well of combat at least. He was - like other two enforcers – a master necromancer. It was part and parcel of the job. So he was by no means a virgin. After all blood, death and sex were the most powerful means of magic. He had made many trips to Midgard or Earth as they called for the said rituals. Prostitutes were very willing to turn blind eye given enough coins and there were many low life deserving of death for various rituals.

At this moment he was standing outside the door of his goddess. He gently entered the room and went down to a knee " My Goddess, you called for me."

"Yes, Wrath. Rise. I think you have heard of fate of little Harry?"

"Yes, my goddess. I am friends with Charlus and Dorea. The child is sleeping as we speak." He said as he stood.

"Good, he will need all the love he can get. He is also the reason why I have called for you. I have a new mission for you."

"I am yours to command."

"You will go to Midgard. You will be in the body of Little Harry. Prophecy curtsy of my sister Aerten binds the end of Tom Riddle to Harry. We can bend the prophecy only so far."

"Understood my goddess but am I not a little too much just for Tom Riddle?" Wrath asked unsurely. It was also the truth. Sending wrath just for Voldemort will be like using a nuclear bomb just to kill a mosquito. Technically it will get the job done but was so much of overkill that it was not even funny.

The goddess of war nodded her head regally, " That is just a side task. I want you to do something about the newbloods who have received my gift of magic. It is way past the time that something is done about their plight. Do what you think is necessary for it. You will remain on Midgard until I call you back. You are obviously restricted from using any of your greater powers. You will of course retain all your necromantic and elemental powers and weapons but all the divine weapons will be denied to you till I decide it is necessary." She knew that even at this moment his mind was racing in how to accomplish this task "Do you need anything for this task."

"Yes, I would request the gift of Metamorphagism for at least few months." It was a gift that you either had or you did not there was no way of gaining it.

"You will have the gift for next seven months. You have 1 Midgard hours to prepare."

"Thy will be done." He bowed upon seeing her gesture to leave.

As he turned to leave he heard the goddess say, "Oh and you will meet your mates upon your time on Midgard. You will know."

He again bowed and said "As you see fit, my goddess." and left.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

At this moment Wrath was traversing through the halls of the place where dead came, his target Angel Jacob. Jacob was one of the most senior angels there were and one of his very good friend.

"Well met Jacob"

"Ah Well met Wrath. I haven't seen you in ages my friend. How is everything?" Jacob greeted him enthusiastically.

"Everything is good. I have a new mission and I need your help."

"Of course, what can I do to help you?"

"Get me the list and details of the wealthiest Drug Lord, Terrorist funder and Human trafficker, in that order and preferably in Britain. Also get me the list of countries where the blood bigotry is worst in wizarding world and have a sizable landmass."

"Just a second." He snapped his finger and two lists appeared. He handed them over to Wrath who quickly memorized them.

"Here you go. Also Russia and China are the worst in the Blood also having a huge landmass. So I take it Harry's mission is now passed to you?"

"Yeah, buddy. Can you get me a bank account, preferable Swis. Then send me in Harry's body. Heal it if you will"

Another snap of Jaboc's finger, now he had the detail of 3 swis bank accounts.

"Thanks my friend."

"None required my friend. We all after all serve the goddess. Well met Wrath."

"Well met, Jacob." He felt a squeezing sensation all over his body and the he knew no more.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

"Hummp" Wrath or more appropriately Harry grunted. Then he started to analyze the body ignoring the pain. After the amount of pain he felt during his training this might as well be a pinprick.

" _Oh man they sure did a number on him. Even after healing this guy is skinny runt and weak as shit! Ok now let's get cracking."_

He stood up in his cupboard to adjust to his new body and did a few small stretches before calling a ball of Black necromantic fire into existence on the palm of his right hand.

" _hummm, All things functional. Now lets get some blood to acquire our physical prowess back."_ He thought as he opened the door to his cupboard.

The Ture necromancer had speed greater than that of a master Vampires and strength to put trolls to same. Considering that Vampires were created by necromancer it was no new news. The necromancers primarily wielded 4 types of flames.

1 The Black Fire, that destroys anything it touches and causes pain that puts _cruciatus_ to shame. It was the inspiration behind _feindfire_.

2 The White fire, or the healing Flame, also a misnomer. It can heal any physical wound but it destroys the mind if used excessively with painkiller due to extreme amount to pleasure it causes.

3 The Red Fire, normal fire leaves nothing but ashes.

4 The Blue Fire, destroys any trace of water from the target the freezes it below sub zero.

There is a special fifth kind of fire that is acquired by very, very few necromancer as it requires them to drink freely given blood of a creature of pure light like phoenixes or unicorn given specifically to them without corrosion. Necromancer being dark anyone can understand that it is a pretty rare event.

It was the silver fire or the fire of judgment. As the name suggests it destroyed only those who it deem evil and sinner.

He went to the kitchen where his three relatives were sitting. He stood by the door frame using it as the support.

"Hello, Uncle, aunt, fatzo. A good meal?" he greeted, a taunting smirk adorning his lips.

The three of them nearly jumped out of their seats on his sudden greeting. They were all surprised how he was talking much less standing after the beating he had received.

While Petunia was immediately alert knowing and feeling something bad up at his rapid healing, Vernon and Duddly the fools they were now just angry at his appearance.

"FREAK! How …" What he was going to say no one will ever know due to the fact that Harry just hit all three with a wand less body-bind.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle, has anyone not told you that it is height of Bad manners to call anyone a freak?" he tutted tauntingly then continued "ah well it is none of my problem. I am just here for a little food then I will be out of your hair."

His smile turned predatory, "And guess who is on the menu?"

He then replaced the body-binds with a modified version that left the head free.

"Tonight I will be your judge, jury and executioner. Welcome to the court of Wrath."

Then he turned to Duddly and drawled " Fatzo, my dear, fatzo. You love beating other kids, bulling them stealing from them. Tell me fatzo, now whatever shall I do with you?"

"No…NO… please …please leave me…. I am….. I am sorry" the boy now understood the enormity and severity of the situation. He was now crying wreck who had shat in his pants.

"You wouldn't dare you freak. Your…." Vernon blustered.

"No.. no ..not my Dudders. Please, not my dudders, please. Kill me instead. Please…." While Petunia cried.

He cut both them in their rant "Oh Please, like I would listen to you. I just have one sentence for you. Karma is bitch." He drawled

Then he again turned to Duddely "Oh oh I know. Flame of judgment will do nicely for you. If you are truly repenting, you will survive." calling a Basilisk made of silver flame into existence.

"She is the beginning and she is the end. Hence she will judge thee on thy transgressions." Harry intoned calmly while setting the basilisk loose on Duddley

"Noooooooo….."

"Dudderssss…."

"Aggggghhhhhh…"

"Freak stop it I swear to all that is holy I will snap you neck if you don't."

" Please, please stop it leave my Dudders Please….."

"Nooooooo no no Araagggggghhhhh…."

After two long minutes Duddley Dursley was no more. Not even ashes of him were left. His parents were left a sobbing and crying wreck.

"Hunn, I guess he was not sincere in his apology." Harry commented as if it was of no consequences.

Then went upto Petunia " Your turn my dear aunt. You tortured your kin, your blood just because of your petty jealousy. Hence blood will be your punishment."

Before she can protest or even open her lips Harry bit her neck and Drained her body dry of blood.

"Ah, the blood of a sinner. It is so very tasty. So my dear uncle how do you feel. Son burned to death, wife drained dry of the blood. All of this unpleasantness could have been avoided if you cared for little Harry, If you had not killed him."

Seeing Vernon's shocked face Harry just smirked and nodded " Yes, Harry is dead. I am Wrath. Wrath of the Phantom Queen. But for you I am your death."

After this he drained him dry of blood too and burped. "Oh goddess, this man sure had a lot of blood. Now the body"

He then sat there on the floor in the lotus position. Channeling all the traces of death around him and the blood he just had drunk to make his body stronger and upto his prior standards. His muscles begun to tear and remake themselves over and over again until they packed punch of strength of a troll but speed of a master Vampire. His bones begun to break and ground themselves into powder before rebuilding themselves over and over again until they were stronger than a giants but way less bulky than them. Eyesight repaired themselves and all the connection to blood wards were removed.

"Hughh, that was unpleasant." Harry grunted as he stood up after 15 minutes.

" _Now lets make ourselves a new foucs till I can arrange something more permanent. These blocks sure suck"_

He went to master bedroom and removed the sole painting in the room behind which was the safe. A simple _Alohomora_ made a short work of the safe.Harry then summoned a rucksack and filled the cash in it. The he levitated the gold and silver jewelries infront of him. Firstly he summoned all the gemstones from them. Then called red flames into existence in his left hand and directed it towards the jewelries.

The Trick to make such focus was to get the right amount gold - which was excellent in storing the magic - to give the focus a little resistance so it does not fire willy nilly and silver – which excellent conductor of magic – to allow it make it work. It was 37% gold and rest of silver. He let the molten copper drip on the ground. It wasn't his problem if the house caught fire, considering that was what he will do next.

He willed the alloy into an 8 inches long K-Bar before using the diamonds along the spine and ruby at the tip as the focusing stones. Quick use of blue flames hardened the alloy into the shape before it could destroy the gemstones. He picked the rest of gemstones and put them into the rucksack. He transfigured a vase nearby into a sheath for his knife/focus.

He then closed all the windows. Then went to the kitchen, a quick vanishing charm and the gas was flowing freely.

He closed the Kitchen door but not before making a small hole in it. He then set the most distant vase table in the drawing room (Adjoining Kitchen) on fire and apparated to Harrods under heavy notice-me- not charm.

After 15 minutes Number 4 privet drive exploded to kingdom come. All that police were able to find were a few bits and pieces of bodies. The paint thinner for the planned paint job added to the fire. All of the 4 occupants were assumed dead and death were assumed an accident.

Since there were now actual wards on the property none in the wizarding world were any wiser.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

' _oh Man! Whoever thinks that being an angel is all shits and giggles should be killed on the spot! No, wait, those little twerps will then be sent to me only to handle'_ Jacob thought irritatingly. Apart from Wrath's or now Harry'sfriend he was also his grim reaper, like one assigned to each of the other enforcers. That being said in this case grim reaper meant that instead of Wrath meeting him when he died, anyone wrath killed will be sent to Jacob. Which was a hectic job in and of itself.

Seeing that Wrath had just left Jacob quickly made his way to his mate and girlfriend, Alicia. Considering he spent a century and good few years in another to get her to say yes for their relationship, it was kind of understandable that he wanted to spend a lot of time with Alicia.

Not even a minute into conversation Duddely appeared in front of them causing the said ill temper.

"Your friend sure works fast but what could he have killed a child specifically for?" Alicia commented.

"This has got to be some sort record. Even for that idiot!" Jacob grumbled while calling the life file of Duddley.

After a few seconds of reading he looked incredulously from the file to Duddely and then again to file before throwing it on table in exasperation.

Alicia was very surprised by this act as he was one of the most senior angels out there he had seen a lot.

Duddley for his part was very quiet, peaceful and relaxed. Considering that he being burnt alive by a magical fire which even marked the soul of the target, well anything beat that. So being in a room with two strangers sure as hell beat his earlier situation. It didn't hurt that the chick in front of him was fucking hot.

At this moment Jacob spoke, "Mister Dursely, welcome to afterlife. That being said, Boy that was the most fucked up record I ever had misfortune to come across. Considering that I have seen the record of Hittler, Stalin and that Madagascar queen bitch it is saying something."

He shook his head and took a calming breath before continuing, "Mr. Dursley, You have exactly one act of goodness. It was mercy killing a mortally wounded squirrel and putting it out of its misery. Considering you took a pleasure in it I seriously don't know how it counts but it is there. I mean even your friendship was also a disguise to establish yourself as a king pin and boss! And who the hell starts eve teasing and sexual molestation at the age of 6!"

"On T.V. it was showed that it was cool!" Duddely defended himself.

"Oh yeah! Whom did you follow? Dr. Mabuse or Freddy Krueger?" he asked sarcastically then followed on "Why am I even wasting my time on you! You are straight for hell, not a single day in Heaven. Even Calligula wasn't that bad!"

A snap of his finger and Duddely was transported straight to hell.

Alicia sat there stunned watching the entire scene finally commented, " Wow, Wrath sure meets interesting persons."

"Please don't talk about him right now. Knowing what I have given him, I am sure he will be sending a cart load of deads my way. So while I have the time I can think of a better way to keep my lips occupied."

A small smile played at the end of Alicia's lips "What an opportune idea, Mr Jacob."

As soon as their lips met, Petunia appeared in front of them causing them to jump apart in fright and Jacob to yell in frustration

"WRAAAAATHHHH!"

~ Raven's Wrath ~

" _Confundus sure is the most handy spell for the Public Relations…. Or at least for shopping anyway"_ Harry thought to himself.

His First act after reaching the Harrods was to get a decent T-shirt and Jeans and change into it. Upon seeing a thick wad of cash in the hand of a kid wearing second hand clothes at best he sure raised an eyebrow but after a quick wandless _confundus_ both were happy. The cashier got the bills and Harry the clothes.

After a quick shopping trip compromising a few set of clothes, boot, 4 leather pouch, a switch knife, a Karambit, a K-bar and a suit, T-shirt, jeans and Duster for his older full size version he exited Harrods.

After a full lunch in a nearby restaurant he spent next 40 minutes charming the leather pouches he had brought to have huge amount of space curtsy of space expansion charm, anti-summoning, charmed against theft, and unbreakable.

' _Lets see who papa is going burn to ground first… Hummm…. Robin McLair….The man sure has a lot of money'_ and apparated near the residence of the said drug lord.

Upon seeing the mansion he paused for a second in astonishment _'wow, the man sure has taste. I am sure as hell taking it. It will serve nicely as my base of operations while I am in Britain.'_

The Mansion in question was a 4 story monstrosity. With what he thought was atleast 70 acres land to spare after a stable complete with horses, a gianorumous swimming poll which should be better of be called a small lake, and what he knew was a garage filled with expensive cars.

He then casted his own personalized version of tracking charm for Mr. Robin which gave his location in a room in third floor. After casting disillusion charm, silencing charm, odor removing charm he apparated directly in to the room which turned out to be study room of the said drug lord so peacefully having no one else. A quick locking and silencing spell on the door, he removed is disillusion and silencing spell.

The Drug lord took no notice of it as he had his nose buried deep into a file and Harry did Robin no favor of making his presence known to Robin. He simply casted an _imperio_ and Robin transferred all his money to his three accounts and jotted down the list of all his cash houses in Britain. Then Harry simply vanished Robin's brain. Quick, clean and efficient.

Then he casted a bubble-head charm and transfigured the air around the inlet of central cooling system into 100% concentrated Agent 15 to incapacitate the residents of the manor. Reapplying the basic set of stealth charm of disillusion, silencing, odor removal, notice-me-not and footprint removal he started the tiresome job of killing all the guards on watch starting with the inner most ring of the guards on the roof. The trick was to apparate rapidly from one target to another and finish the ring before the second body hits the floor.

3 minutes and 15 bodies later the roofs and ground was clear.

A quick wide area _somnus_ (sleeping) charm later the stable was neutralized. He then began the tiresome work of gathering all of the guard inside the mansion into one place. For the general staff he just memory charmed them to think that they had been fired before apparating them near their houses. He also placed a compulsion not to look for their earlier employer.

' _Now what to do with these tossers? Some of them are sure to be doing this job just to feed their family and some are bound to get their willies from seeing others in pain. I sure as hell am not going to look in mind of each of these.'_

In the end though he read the mind of all of the guard to decide who were guilty. He would not take the life of a relatively innocent person if he can spare him or her. Of the rest 23 Guards he found 6 were redeemable, hence he memory charmed them and placed a strong compulsion to go straight and then dumped them in a vacated area. Of the rest, well they will come in handy in making Blood Stones.

Blood stones could be called the batteries of magical world but just the battery was having power of a fully functional nuclear power-plant. It was stone made from blood and internal organs of the human/magical beast with granite stone in diamond shape in a cauldron engraved with special runes. It had the power of whole the human body in it and can extend the lifetime of wards by 2 day if a team of 100 pro cruse breakers were working on it round the clock. Against a few inexperienced ones it can hold them till kingdom comes. It could also be used to power of any runic scheme.

Then he casted firstly a _fedalius_ charm on the property to mask what else he was going to cast. While his other magic was not registered he knew as it was of low power, without ministry sanctioned and tracked wand with intention of masking. He knew there was no way in seven hells he could mask his next spell work. 

After 2 hours of hard work the estate now had basic set of wards. Anti-apparation, anti-port key, anti-elf pop, anti-flame slide for phoenix, Hell-fire wards (sends 30 cofringos in the direction from which attack happened at radial range on 30 degree with range of 35 feet), insanity wards (it will cause anyone magical not keyed in go insane when it comes in contact with in ward range), anti –animagus ward, blood to acid wards for werewolves, protego horiblis for beasts, bone to ash for inferies and vampires, sonic boom ward that create pressure and sound wave equivalent of 100 g each with standard unplottable, muggle repelling, and hostile confusion wards.

After a well deserved rest of half an hour and lunch he went out to clear all of the Robin's cash-houses.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Clearing the cash-houses was laughably easy under the standard stealth charms. A simple wide area _somnus_ charm and _alohomora_ did the trick and the rest of the cash went in to his leather pouch with expansion charm. Last cash-house was situated on Westbourne Road, Luton.

When he apparated near the house, he felt a pull towards the park in front of the street but he ignored it in lue of the job. 15 minutes and a clean cash-house later he exited the house and was pretty confuse regarding the strange pull he was feeling towards the park. It was unlike any he had felt before. It was calling to him like peace and serenity was in the direction of the pull. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic to find the reason of the pull.

He felt pain, sorrow and anger in the pull with the serene feeling, which was plain weird. Concentrating a little more and…..

' _Aghaaa! Of all the times in the world why now? And cherry on the cake I could not even ignore it. Fucking magical sensitivity!'_ Harry ranted inside his mind.

He then looked towards the sky and murmured "Sometimes I get a feeling that you hate me. Of all the time I could have met one of my mates why now?"

Tucking the leather pouch inside his jacket he made his way towards the park and the pull.

After a few minutes of walking he found a girl with weird light blue hairs sitting on a park bench and crying silently.

' _Just my luck that my mate is probably a metamorphagus. I don't know whether I should cheer for it or cry… hummmm no mind, gutter, out wrath! She is at most 12! But whoever had made her cry on the day just after Christmas is going to fucking pay the piper his or her due!"_

He removed all the charms hid the focus in his jacket and made his way towards he.

"A beautiful girl should not cry. The faces like your should always smile, world will have a little more brightness in it." Harry said while taking a seat in the bench. He inwardly winced at the line and mentally sneered to himself _'Wow, real smooth, buster, real smooth. Smooth as a blooming sandpaper!'_

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Nymphadora Tonks was not having a good Christmas. Scratch that, she was not having a good year. Her parents had resisted sending little Harry to Lily's sister's house under the pretence that John fucking Potter needed more attention and Harry will feel left out. What a bull shit! Even she at the age of 7 they were just a glory whore not that she will say that infront of her mother. She will tan her raw for the language even if she agreed with the feeling. That was when everything downhill.

They did not like that her mother and father had said all of that on their mouth and to anyone who would listen. They started smearing campaign against her family. Being a muggleborn and ex-member of a _dark_ family, the sheep of public gave no second thought. Her father had a law firm and his business fell like anything. Even her fucking uncle Sirius was no help. The bastard had galls to say that the Potters were right and it was John who they should care about.

She had hope that Hogwarts would be good but it was no better she had faced sneering and ridicule this whole term, the taunts like who aptly she was named and she would have to whore herself out in future accompanied her all the way the only teacher who even helped a little bit was her head of house Professor Sprout. She did not wanted to go there again but their family did not had enough money as the other schools were expensive.

While she was crying on the bench she heard someone's comment who sat beside her.

Her first reaction was to tell him to piss off but something about him was putting her to ease. She felt like she could trust him. She felt _safe_ in his presence. Hence she did not say anything just continued crying.

Then the boy addressed her again, "Pain is always reduced if you share it someone else.", While giving her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

The kindness in his voice bound her to reply "You would not understand.", While wiping her face with the offered handkerchief.

Suddenly the hankie changed the color from white to light blue like her hairs and she heard him say, "Why? Is it covered under any status of secrecy?"

She looked from him to hankie to him again and getting what he was saying. He again urged her "Don't worry, no one will _notice._ "

She saw no wand so she asked in astonishment " Who are you?"

"A friend if you would like, you can call me Raven."

"How did you do it? I did not see any trace of your wand!"

Now many wand joke were going in Harry's mind but he thought better of it and went for the innocent one "Now, now my lady, Magician does not tells his secrets to anyone. So would you like to tell me what had caused those heinous tears to mar your beautiful face?"

A small smile blossomed on her face "laying awfully thick on it aren't we?"

"A smile graced on your face and now I could care less about anything else. So what's troubling you?"

The smile remained on her face while she replied "I don't like my school."

"Then it is easy. Change the school. Hogwarts' loss that it lost such a brilliant mind."

At this fiddled with the hem of her skirt a bit "Well, I can't, the other schools are a bit expensive. After… after Harry fiasco Dad's business is not going well" It was an open secret that anyone could find.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?"

"yes."

"Humm… why don't you like Hogwarts?"

She looked a bit more hesitant. This was the first guy who had shown her even a bit of compassion she did not wanted to loose it. Something about him just made her feel good, calm and at peace. "My Parents are Ted and Andromeda Tonks."

"So."

Now she looked surprised Potters the bastards they were had plastered Daily Prophet to smear her parents, "You don't know about them?"

"My lady I have been out of touch with magical community for quite a bit of time."

Then tonks told him about everything happened. Let's just say Harry was not happy.

Not.

One.

Bit.

"My lady I would like to meet your parents. I think I have the solution of your problems." Harry said after calming himself with several fortifying breaths.

"You do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes"

Tonks thought for a moment _'What the hell I have to lose? If he wanted to harm me he would have done so already. At home mom and Dad could easily handle him.'_

"Ok, come with me."

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Andromeda was sad and furious. Her family was on the verge of collapse and all of this because of James Fucking Potter and his Whore Lily. She refused to think of that women in any other way. While she might have been good friends with that bitch in past now she had show her real face, what she was, A glory whore.

Her daughter was facing discrimination because of those low lives but whose betrayal hurt most was Sirius, her brother. The only of Black family she trusted.

' _Screw it! It is not the time to dwell in past. I have to find a way out of this Hogwarts mess. There has to be…'_

Just as she was thinking the front door opened and her daughter's voice came in "Mum, I am home. I have someone for you to meet."

" _Lets meet this someone"_ she thought and went to the drawing room.

There with her daughter was a boy whom she would hazard guess of the same age as of her. Sleek black hair of shoulder length flowing like a mane of a lion, green eyes that were glowing with inner power, aristocratic cheekbone and the figure of athlete. All in all a very handsome boy for his age. While it was all well and good, what set her on an edge was the fluidity and the gracefulness of his movement. He did not simply walked, he stalked - like a predator. It was something she had seen in experience duelists and hit-wizards, not someone less than 20 and surely never in someone of her daughter's age.

"Mum this is Raven. Raven this is my mum Andromeda Tonks."

She held her hand out for a handshake but the child held her hand, gently turned it, and placed a feather-light kiss on her nuckels before leave it as genetly and addressing her, " A pleasure to meet to Mrs. Tonks"

Her eyebrows met the hairline at this but she got herself under control, "Someone has done his homework in manners. A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Raven"

"Manner make a man, ma'am" _'only if she knew how much and how violently I curse she would not have said it.'_

"Ture." She then gestured him to take a seat on the sofas. Harry took a seat in front of her while Tonks sat beside her. "So you are Nymphadora's Friend?"

"Mum!" A red faced and red haired Tonks protested.

"We have just made acquaintance and I very much look forward towards the friendship. Is Mr. Tonks home?"

"Yes, Why?" she asked confused where this was going.

"Please, call him it would be better if I we had this conversation only once."

"Uhnn, ok. Ted, please come down."

The trio waited in a silence which was not at all comfortable. After a minute or so Ted came down in the drawing room and Andromeda introduced Harry

"Ted, this is Raven, Dora's acquaintance. Raven, he is my husband Ted Tonks." They greeted each other with a firm handshake. Then Andromeda continued

"Ted, Raven wants to talk about something very important." Then turned to Harry, "So what is it?"

"Madam, please don't be alarmed. I am pulling out my focus to swear an oath of veracity."

"I don't think that will be necessary Raven. I…" Ted tried to stop him but Harry cut him right across.

"Mr. Tonks, truth is often stranger than fiction and believe me you will be thankful for this oath by the end of it." Then he pulled out his bejeweled K-bar.

While Ted and Andromeda goggled at it, Nymphadora blurted out "Holy crap! You use that as your wand!"

Harry let out a small chuckle before replying "No, my lady. It is just a temporary measure. I, Hadrian James Potter Ravenswrath, swear the oath of veracity for next one hour. So I say, so motto it be. "

There were 3 shocked faces at this declaration. Andromeda let out a strangled "Harry…"

But Harry shook his head in negative. "No Mrs. Tonks, Or better yet, not the Harry you knew. The Harry you knew was beaten to death by his relative last night."

At this they let out a collective gasp and Ted asked "then the oath and you?"

"Okay starting from the start. It was Harry who was marked by Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. He was what you called the boy who lived. He was prophesized to kill Voldemort…"

But Nymphadora cut right across him "but you-know-who is dead!"

"No my lady, he is disembodied at this very moment. Disembodied, not dead. When Harry went to heaven, he refused to come back to complete the prophecy no matter what privileges he was promised. Considering the life he had lived I for one cannot blame. I have seen him crying in Dorea's embrace. The lad had it hard..." He sighed.

"But aunt Dorea is dead for years!" Andromeda interrupted.

Harry gave him a flat stare before continuing "Let me finish, you will have you answers then. Now he had a destiny which if not fulfilled would have …. Lets a very bad effects."

No one had any trouble in imagining that.

"So to prevent that I was send to complete his job and more. Since the prophecy is tied to Harry, I was sent in his body. As for who am I? I am Raven's Wrath. One of the three enforcers of Goddess Morrigan. Now ask what you want to till now."

Ted was first to come out of the stupor. "You are trying to tell me you are a deity and have been sent from heaven?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I am not a deity. I am a servant of Goddess Morrigan, her warrior, her Wrath if you will but yes I am sent from heaven."

"You know, if you had not taken the oath of veracity I would have called you a nutter and a delusional." Andromeda commented shaking her head at the impossibility of the situation. In front of him sat a person who was sent from heaven in the body of a child whom she knew since the birth.

Nymphadora was totally lost, but given even her parents had difficulty in understanding the whole situation it could be easily forgiven.

Then Andromeda went to the crux of the matter "So how does it affect us?"

"I will answer it with a question of my own. How many type of Bonds do you know that there are?"

"Familiar bond, Soul Bond and Slave Bond" Ted answered offhandedly not knowing where this was going.

Before Harry could answer Andromeda corrected "No Ted, wrong. Slave Bond, Familiar Bond, Familial Bond and … This is what it is about isn't it? Dora, told you her problem? How can we know that it is true?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I haven't used any sort of magic on Nymphadora Tonks. The only magic I have done and she had been in contact with was a conjuration of a hankie and color changing charm on it. I have not used any potion on her. Now ask her the question."

Ted was alert at the mere mention of magic on Dora but for the life of him could not follow where this weird conversation was going.

Andromeda for her part knew what was going on so rounded up Dora. "Dora, Tell me, truthfully how did you felt when you were in his company. Tell me no matter how awkward or shameful it is."

The intensity with which her mother was staring at her was more than a little unnerving to Dora so she replied "Peaceful, serene, loved, and protected."

Andromeda slumped in her seat and Ted took the chance to ask the question. "What is this all about?"

Harry let Andromeda tell everyone what this was all about. "Dora has mate bond with Harry or …"

"Wrath." Seeing their doubtful glance he just nodded his head "Yes, Wrath."

And Andromeda took up the conversation "Wrath. When a wizard or witch is sufficiently powerful his or her magic constantly searches for the opposite gender whose magic is compatible with his or her own. When he or she finds the person, a latent mate bond is formed between them. If they do not get married or stay in the company of each other they will feel uneasy all the time. They will be short-tempered, paranoid. While they can love others it will be hollow and their heart will not be fully into it. A particularly stubborn person could technically ignore it but you would have to be seriously strong willed and out of touch with your magic. In the case of males it fuels their alpha tendency. That means he will be extremely protective of his mate. Any slight against her honor, any injury to her will be akin to capital crime for him. He will try to help her in any way he can and eradicate her troubles and pains."

If this was a cartoon you would have been able to see bulbs lighting in both Dora and Ted's head and Dora summarized "So when I told him about my trouble he was not able to resist the urge to help me?"

Harry handled this one "Yes and no. You see I have literally trained with gods as a result saying that I am in touch and in phase with my magic is like sun is wee little ball of fire. I could tell what the spell will do even with my eyes closed and when I could not hear the spell. As a result when I was in vicinity I felt a pull on my magic. When I was done I concentrated on the feeling I found what it was and that she was in pain and was sad. Since I had already searched my magic…"

"The damage was already done" Andromeda finished for him and he nodded.

"So Dora will have to marry you?" Ted asked

Andromeda answered this for Harry "Dora should marry him. Should, not must."

"And there is no way to overturn it?"

"No not that I know of," Andromeda turned to Harry to ask the same question.

"Even becoming squib won't help. If you have even a single trace of magic you will feel the pull." Harry replied.

Dora asked another question "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was here regarding my mission."

"To kill Voldemort?" Ted asked.

"Nahh, that is just a side task. I could kill that snake-spit anytime. My real mission is to do something about the situation regarding new-bloods, to elevate their condition."

"New-bloods? And how can you say that you could kill Voldemort anytime if he was the reason to send you down here?" Ted asked.

"New-bloods are what you called the muggle-borns. Also if I was at my full power, pitting me against Tom would be like using a nuclear bomb to kill a mosquito. Gets the job done but it is a massive overkill. Ted, our primary work is to see the peace between realms is maintained and used to stop war between realms. Each enforcer is capable of laying not countries or continents but planets to waste, easily. Tom is trouble to humans and magical race of Midgard. Compared to Asgardian or Jotnar whom we are trained to fight in the number of hundred of thousand he is nothing. Even in my restricted state of now, Dumbledore and Voldemort combined don't make even 10 percent of my reserves."

All three were stunned at this declaration. Only the oath of veracity caused them to believe him as it even blocked delusional rambling.

"Wow" was all Dora was able to say.

Andromeda concurred with Dora "Wow, Indeed."

"So what are you going to do about the muggle-borns?"

"You know about Israel?"

"Yes"

"Same."

They again goggled at his balls but considering what they had heard they could understand and Andromeda clarified "You are going to make a separate state for muggle-borns?"

"No, not just muggle-born but for all magical race on Midgard, a safe haven for all magical races."

"And UK is to be that country?" Andromeda asked.

"No, Russia."

"That is way too large to conquer!" Ted exclaimed.

"No, you just need the right trick. But enough of that, we are here to talk about Dora's schooling situation."

"What can we do about it? We don't have enough funds to send her to Beauxbutons curtsy to Potters." Andromeda said gritting her teeth.

"Well we have three options, according to what Dora chooses we can implement it. Whether or not she chooses to marry me, is inconsequential. She is my mate so I will do my utmost to help her in any way I can." Harry shrugged.

"So what are the options?" Ted asked.

"One, I provide the money for her to go to Beauxbuttons. Second, I take her as my normal apprentice and teach her. Third, I take her as my true apprentice and she gets to become a True necromancer."

This caused Andromeda to gasp and said reverently "True necromancer!"

"What is a true necromancer?" Dora asked.

"They are the wizards and witches that deal with magic of death and life. They bring motion to motionless and rest to restless. In mortals, they have ultimate authority over Blood and Soul magic. Extremely powerful. The only way to become a True necromancer is to be either be born a true necromancer or become apprentice of a true necromancer." Harry explained.

At this Andromeda asked "You are a true necromancer?"

"Part and Parcel of the job" He said nodding his head.

"Keeping that aside, Wrath, Beauxbuttons is costly." Ted said.

"I currently have 19 billion GBP in liquid." This caused Ted and Dora to faint.

Harry send wandless enervate towards Dora and Ted.

"How?" Dora asked.

"Drug Lord Robin McLair."

His response caused her to shake her head at the bizarreness of the situation.

"Ok drug lords aside, what is the difference between apprentice and true apprentice?" Dora asked excitedly. All her dreams were hers to achieve now.

"Apprentice means I teach you. That is it, full stop and hence I don't need to get an oath from. No teaching secret arts. True apprentice, you will give me an oath. Considering our bond, the oath will take away your choice of whether or not to accept the bond and marry me. The oath require **make** you to complete the bond. Also the source of true necromancer's power is blood, death and sex, so you will become sexually active way too early. Most probably before your 14th birthday and that is full intercourse. You will crave for oral around by your 13th and will be practically begging for it on Samhian night as the necromantic powers are at their peak on that day." The bland way Harry told the fact left even Ted and Andromeda blushing.

Dora's blush could have stopped a speeding train. Ted was regretting asking that question. There were just some things no father wanted to know about their daughter.

"Also if you are thinking about the true apprenticeship, remember, you will have sister wives. Due to our power levels enforcers bond to atleast 4 witches and at max 5. So you will have to share." Harry cautioned. Causing Ted and Dora to halt their mental gears but Andromeda remained unfapped. She knew about the bond and hence she had guessed the condition.

"How soon do you…." Ted had started asking when Dora cut right through him.

"I want True apprenticeship." Dora declared.

"Dora! Think about what you are saying for a second!" Ted exclaimed.

"No Dad, I refuse to live m rest of the life with my emotion half locked and going awry. I will be Wrath's mate, there is no denying that so I might as well become the best I can." Dora reasoned.

Then she turned to Harry. " I will become your mate but I want a promise from you."

"What is that?"

"There will be three other than me, may be four but there won't be a fifth!"

"I give you my words Nymphadora Tonks."

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Ted shook his head. And Andromeda concurred with him "You can say that again."

Suddenly Harry remembered something "Uh Ted didn't you said that your law practice was not going well?"

"Yes I will go as far as to say it going very bad. We don't get many client's due to all the bad publicity by Potters." Ted replied simply.

"So come and live with me. Put a lock on the practice. I am not going get short on money anytime soon and the mansion has more than enough rooms. If it is not bearing fruits why do it anyway?"

" I can't believe I am seriously thinking of moving my family in with my daughter's future husband." Ted tiredly rubbed his face.

"Why ever not? We are practically family."

At this Andromeda raised her doubt "Wrath, what will happen to Dora when you mission is finished and you are called back?"

Harry just waived her off "Ah Don't worry. As soon as the bond is completed she will transform from normal human to a functional immortal like me. When I am called back Dora and my other mates will go with me back to heaven, alive."

She just shook her head in response. "I think I will never understand this system. Lets have some dinner and then we all can go and have some much needed rest. Oh and if you think you are not invited for dinner and stay for the night you are sadly mistaken, Wrath."

~ Raven's Wrath ~

There is a poll up on my profile for the last girl in the pairing so please vote on it. The updates will be regular from now on.


	2. Longgg Trip

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was working on my design of a straight blowback S.M.G. with non-existent muzzelflip and an Ultra-Short assault rifle (390mm in length will 11 inch barrel chambered for 5.56 NATO, Anyone interested in it?) The chapter is Harry centric but in next you will see all of the character contributing.**

After a great dinner and a goodnight sleep Harry was fully refreshed and in kitchen with Andromeda. While not an exceptional cook, he knew enough not to kill anyone with his cooking. The sausages were sizzling nicely with omelet, tea and toast ready at this time they were engaged in small talks.

They were talking about Dora's future "So when will you start her studies and apprenticeship?" Andromeda or Andy as she liked to be called asked to Harry.

"In the evening today, or latest by tomorrow. But for that we will have to move to my mansion. The magical discharge will be huge with her being a meatamorpahagus. The process is quite painful I am afraid."

"What is it that it is so painful?" she was genuinely curious and a bit hesitant after hearing of large amount of pain.

"Nothing like hundred cuts on your body, actually most of the rituals are painless – well to the person performing at least-" he shrugged then continued, " All it requires is an oath in a ritualistic circle. The painful part is aftereffects of the ritual. It changes your entire body structure for it to become extremely agile and strong. A true necromancer can go toe to toe with a master Vampire in speed and troll in strength."

Andy's eyebrows reached to her hairline. "That fast and strong! Wow! Can I watch it?"

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you are not having any open wounds from where you can bleed or you are not on your periods. Foreign blood can be bad, very bad. I know a couple that converted their bones into charcoal – burning – because they forgot to wipe blood of period of a girl from ritual floor. Guess rutting like bunnies was more important than precautions." Harry replied easily while shaking her head at the memory.

Andy was also shaking her head but at his bluntness, "Why do you have to be so crass?"

"Never fuck around with blood and soul rituals with you as benefactor. That is the first and foremost rule in necromancy. The reaction I told you was one of the gentler ones. One of the amateur necromancer converted his rib cage to resemble the spider's legs but they were upturned and totally immobile with a dead weight of 40 kgs and 4 feet in length. He broke his spine and was bed ridden –face down - for the rest of his miserable life."

Andy shivered at the tale. She was about to say something when Harry beat it to her. " Let's get the food on the table. We are about to have company. Dora is at the stairs and Ted just left the washroom."

"How?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Bond, nose, noise, and magical core distance." Harry replied while putting the sausages on the table.

She shook her head and placed the pot of tea at the table.

After a few seconds Dora came in. " Good Morning Mum, Harry."

"Good Morning Dora."

"Good Morning Nym." Harry replied.

"Harry! Please don't call me Nymphadora or anything with Nym." she replied agitated.

"But why? Your name is so beautiful, Gift of nymphs. They are one of the most beautiful of any races out there. I have met many of beautiful races so I feel uniquely qualified to make the comparison. Also seeing you I think the name fits to t." Harry replied astonished at her reaction.

Dora had a slight reddish tint on her face at the complement "Even then. What is on today's tasks list?"

"I will get us a few elves and destroy a human trafficker to get a bit more money. For you, get some dry woods and burn them to produce about a pound of ash. We will need it for starting your training." He replied while pulling chairs out for Dora and Andy.

"Good Morning Dora, Andy, Wrath."

"Good Morning, Dad."

"Good Morning. Ted."

"Good Morning, Ted"

"So what is up today?" Ted asked.

"Harry is getting us elves and I have to prepare for my first ritual!" Dora explained happily.

"Elves? Why do we need more than one elf? Even one will be more than enough" Ted asked in confusion while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"We are not only going to help a fully fledged rebellion but lead it. We will need help in the food and logistic department. If the rebels will do all this work when will they train to fight? Also please select a single name for me." Harry replied.

Before Ted or Andy could say anything Dora jumped in "Harry, in honor of real Harry, so that he is remembered as he should be."

Andy saw a slight uptick of Harry's lips but wrote it off as her imagination.

"So when we are leaving for Russia?" there were no protests as they knew that they were way more safe with Wrath than they were anywhere else.

"In a few days. First I need you to withdraw Dora's name from Hogwarts. If you can get it done today it afternoon it will be very good. Also do whatever you want of your business." Harry replied.

The rest of the breakfast was filled with small talks. After the breakfast they went for their respective works."

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Harry had one of his leather pouches with 2 million GBP in cash. He entered the Knockturn alley and a quick direction from a shop he now had 3 shops which dealt with the house elves.

He was in his older version with black robes and shadow charms on hood to obscure his face and spell to mask his scent.

He soon entered the first shop. There was no name or sign on the shop. Inside was a portly man in a black robe that had seen better days.

Wrath started without any preamble "I want elves."

"Male or female?" was the simple response.

"I said elves."

"How many?" Harry swore that he saw the man's eye turn into galleons.

"Many, but I want to see them beforehand."

He nodded and called a female elf named tippy. The elf did not looked in a good shape there was a bruising on the left cheek and fingers also did not looked in good shape neither did her ears who and blue and black marks on them.

"Why is she in this condition?" Wrath asked in a flat tone.

The man had a proud smile on his face while he replied, "Conditioning. They are totally submissive."

Harry unleashed a powerful legilimency attack on the shopkeeper. It was not one with any finesse or subtlety but savage thrust. In wrath's mind shopkeeper's guilt was already proven, he just wanted to know how deep his sins ran. The man had decent shields but against an unstoppable force like Harry's legilimency those barrier fell like a wall of dry leaves in storm.

In the man's mind wrath found that short of raping the elves there was nothing he had not done to them to 'condition' them.

A quick _imperio_ paired with his legilemency and the shopkeeper was his slave now. While the shopkeeper could have resisted _imperio,_ the legilimency had already scrambled his brains to kingdom come so the Imperius curse had no problem in taking effect.

"Bind all the elves to me." Harry growled.

30 minutes and 23 elves later Harry now had all the elves the keeper had. Then he simply ordered him to hand over his Gringots keys. Wrath then turned to Tippy who was standing with other elves

"You are the in charge of this lot. Take this key and get everyone in good uniforms. I will provide you with the crest. Get all the medical assistance you need to become your hundred percent. If you grow short on money ask me for more."

Leaving a stunned and delighted Tippy, he turned to the rest of the elves, "For now, I have a task for you all. I want this guy permanently maimed, deaf, blind, limbless and castrated. Do it in the most painful way you can devise. If he dies in the process, it is of no concern. Then I want you to go to this location _Hadrian James Potter Ravenswrath can be found in The Retreat in Yorkshire._ "

There were a few astonished elves but others had a maniacal grin on their faces. Wrath casted an additional silencing charm on the shop.

' _Never do something on others that you are not ready to face on thy own self'_ Wrath thought to himself as he left.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

The second shop was more or less the same and the shopkeeper reached to the same end while Wrath gained 25 more elves with head named Petal. He then entered the third shop which was different in looks by others. It was not dingy but a lively and well lit place. The man in front of him was also in good brown robes with an obviously fake smile pated on his face.

"Good morning, I am Timothy Harper, How can I help you?"

"I want elves." Wrath replied in a flat tone.

"Certainly, how many do you want Mr…."

"How many do you have Mr. Harper and what is the price?" totally ignoring his try to fish his name.

"I have 18 and one will cost 5000 galleons. How many do you want? " Harper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to see all of them then I will decide." Wrath said plainly.

Harper nodded and snapped his finger twice. All of the elves were there. All looked in good health and dressed in relatively good shape. Wrath nodded and then asked

"Are they conditioned?"

Harper's eyes narrowed a little but he responded "They are totally obedient and don't need any sort of punishment for compliance."

A Ghost of smile appeared on Wrath's face. "Your competitors are selling at 4500."

"The elves of my competitors are broken and tortured, mine are at optimal health and loyal to death without any threat of punishment. The lowest I will go is 4750" He almost sneered in contempt at 'competitor' word but kept his face blank for the whole.

"I will take all. Come with me to Gringots. 90,000 galleons will be quite troublesome to carry just to pay you."

The man lost his entire composure at those words. His jaw was hanging open in shock as he breathed "All of…..Merlin …. But 90,000 according to 4750….."

"Your reward for not torturing the elves in your care." Wrath said with a trace of amusement in his voice because of Harper's state.

Harper got himself back under control "We should exchange the oaths for the security of transaction….."

"There is no need for oath. The elves will change the owner after I pay you." Then he paused "also the people who betray me tend to have a drastically short life expectancy." There was a trace of amusement in his tone again but this time it sent a slight chill down Harper's spine.

"Of… of course, let's leave for the bank."

~ Raven's Wrath ~

After waiting for his turn he faced the goblin in front of him with Harper.

"Blood and Profit, High Master Teller GrimHook of Hook clan." Harry greeted.

The goblin damn near toppled of his seat. The greeting was short and used in day to day meeting of goblin society but knowing that the last was clan name was known almost to no one else but goblins.

"Blood and Profit, honored customer. What can I do for you today?" The goblin relied in astonished voice.

"I want to convert Pounds to Galleons and transfer it to another account of one Timothy Harper." While pointing at Harper.

"The amount to be changed and transferred?" by now the goblin was again in complete professional state and was taking the notes to complete the necessary paperwork.

"Equivalent of 90,000 galleons"

' _Well who knew that you could make a goblin wear the expression of fish out of water!'_ Harry thought amused.

"We don't accept checks or such." He replied after regaining his composure.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about. I have cash."

' _Bingo! Wrath 2-0 goblins'_ Harry crooned at the reappearance of the look.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

After bonding with the elves Harry bought 10 cauldrons for making Blood Stones, 2 phoenix feathers, a few unicorn hairs, Manticore and Basilisk venom to make his permanent focus. After that he went and destroyed a BIG racket of human traffickers. It netted him 1 billion GBP in total with a wide range of weapons which were stored in the second leather pouch at that very moment and 57 live bodies for Blood Stones but it was more for the reason of principles. The police stations around the country were running like headless chickens to find the ' _neighborhood raven_ '

' _Ha those notes sure were good for their health'_ Harry thought sardonically. Wrath left the notes like them on all the places he liberated the girls from.

' _Hmmm, now to initiate Dora into necromancy.'_ Harry thought as he apparated to Tonks's house.

There the whole family was sitting sipping tea while watching the evening news bulletin about the racket bust. Even the reporter's tone held a faint trace of amusement when he recited the wording of note and the state in which the police department of Dundee, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Bristol, Manchester and London were in the search of, the Flock, as the 'group' who liberated the girls was called.

Dora noticed him first and asked in an amused voice "'curtsy of your neighborhood raven' seriously?"

"Just seemed appropriate." Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Damn good job, Wrath." She skipped the entire length of room to engulf him in a hug.

"I aim to please, my lady." He responded while returning the hug.

When they separated they were still holding other's hand - last night they had decided not to hinder any feeling towards each other - when Harry asked, "Ready for your initiation in necromancy?"

Dora's reply reminded him of some overenthusiastic elves with her frantic nodding of head "Of course."

He looked up to Ted, "How did it go at Hogwarts?"

The smile that Ted wore faltered, "Made me want to throw up. They were all talking like that Dora was their only concern, and were trying stop me from removing her."

"Bah leave them aside. Are you ready to shift from here?"

That brought them up short and Andy protested, "But… but we have not done any packing for…."

Before they could get any more worried Harry called 3 elves, "Tippy, Mark, Petal"

"Yes Master" they replied in unison.

Mark was head elf for the ex-Harper elves.

"Pack and move all of the things in this house. Anything of use in kitchen here is to be used in the kitchens there. You know the Room for Dora and the room for Andy and Ted, shift their belongings there. Rest is to be put in stasis, shrunken in store room. Also how is the process of making Blood Stone going?"

Tippy answered, "That be going well master. 10 of my elves be overseeing the process. They all be done at in 3 days."

Harry nodded "Good job, tell them to take rest when needed. Start the task here."

They all nodded popped away. Before Harry or anyone could say anything the drawing room was bare, leaving Tonks family gapping at the sight.

"How many elves do you have?" Andy asked stunned.

"66" Harry replied simply.

"66… Merlin!" Dora breathed while the other two looked equally out of breath.

"How much did you spent on them?" Ted asked, his voice was filled with exasperation.

"Close to a Million pounds including all the duties and taxes."

"That cheap!" Andy almost yelled in incredulity.

"I bought only 18 of them for 50,000 GBP each. For the rest I found that they were tortured for 'conditioning'," He sneered at that word, "So with an Imperio I transferred the ownership and then asked the elves to return the favor of 'conditioning' to their owners." He finished with a smile.

All three shivered at the end of shopkeeper, Andy, more so than others. She knew Kreature and knew first hand that even elves had a sadistic streak mile wide.

Harry now looked at Dora, "Do you have the ashes ready?"

She just nodded.

Harry gave a satisfied nod, "Then let's move. Listen carefully _Hadrian James Potter Ravenswrath can be found in the Retreat in Yorkshire._ " He then held out a simple rope for all of them to touch. They all understood the rope for what it was.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Half an hour later all of the four were standing in the, what was now dubbed as ritual room. That room was cleaned to hell and back, from cleaning spell to elfin magic to bloody acid. Dora had drawn a big circle containing the 4 sigils inside them.

To Andy they were both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"You have learned the oath?" Harry asked to Dora.

A nod was her only response. She was far too nervous for responding verbally.

"Dora, breathe. Don't be nervous. It is just the declaration. Even if you mess it there won't be any side-effect. Just you will have to try again." he assured her.

Nodding again Dora took a deep fortifying breathe then slashed her palm with the bejeweled K-Bar focus of Harry. As soon as the blood welled up she sprinkled it on the sigils made by ashes. She tossed the knife to Harry and started intoning "By blood, ash and blessing of mine Master I swear mine life to this path."

As soon as Dora competed the first line of declaration Harry slashed his palm and sprinkled his blood into the circle, on the ashes and sigils before healing his wound while Dora continued "I accept the gift of mine art and the burden of mine art's duty. I accept the gift to give motion to the motionless and the duty to bring rest to the restless. This I do so swear to do by mine blood, his Blessing and this gift!"

After a second of wait that had Dora thinking that she had failed, the circle shimmered and the sigils she had drawn in her blood ignited in a mix of red and black flames. She fell onto her knees due to the pain that was coursing through her veins. She felt like her bones are being crushed in to a paste before they were restructured. She bit back a scream.

On the other side her parents were worried at the display. It was as awe-inspiring as it was terrifying. When Dora feel on her knees Ted it to get her but was stopped by Harry from entering the circle.

After thirty seconds of terrifying display and un-ending agony on the part of Dora, the light finally faded away and Harry was first to reach to Dora. He held her by her shoulders and supported her to stand up. As soon as she stood up, he supported her by waist by one hand and poured a few drops of blood his blood in her mouth. (He had cut his palm already in anticipation)

' _Mmmmmm, it tastes better than chocolate.'_ Dora almost moaned out loud _._

"Yes, it tastes good now, doesn't it?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

Dora nodded delicately. Her pupils were dilated and eyes were half-lidded due to the pleasure she was experiencing as a result of drinking extremely magically potent blood.

"Why do I feel so drained?" she asked in a hushed whispered.

"The declaration is always draining. It restructured your body. You need rest." he responded while he picked her up in bridal style. He gave Ted and Andy a nod that he will talk to them later as he moved out of the room towards Dora's room. Dora just snuggled deeper in to his chest while he carried her to her room.

By the time Harry put comforters on her she was already fast asleep.

Just out of her room her parents were standing with lines of worry etched on their faces.

"Don't worry. She is just exhausted, by morning she will be right as rain or even better. Let's take this to drawing room." he said softly. They both nodded and the trio left for drawing room.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

It has been 4 days since the Declaration ritual. The routine was that after breakfast Dora will gear bout the ritual she will perform that day under Harry's instructions in evening from what was dubbed as The Book. It was actually a compiled semi-sentient version of all of the necromantic knowledge of Harry with all of the prerequisites required for any ritual. It would not show anyone its knowledge but who had permission from Harry and even then only to the portion within their capabilities and till where Harry had permitted. The whole day Andy or Ted or Harry will teach her various subjects while giving her enough time to read about the ritual in depth from the notes.

Harry would generally go on Intel gathering session. Under the standard set of secrecy spell he had visited Interpole HQ to find the Russian drug big fish and their info on them. He had also taken quite few visits to magical Russia to see the condition and see get the feel of the resistance movement there. Suffice to say that the condition of new-bloods and un-influential Half-bloods were very bad and the resistance movement were far wide and varied to be effective.

At this moment he was just resting watching the news with the rest of the family. He did all he can to be aware of the current affairs of the world in case any of them were useful in his quest.

' _Legilimecy is sodding useful in info gathering and slight compulsion can do wonders!'_ Harry snorted remembering the Interpole accident. An inspector and his assistant were taking bribe from an Italian Mafia to keep his crimes low and whereabouts unknown. While Harry had the inspector not update the info, the incident of that particular inspector watching **child** pornography **while** at **work** and **accidently** getting caught was rather hilarious in his mind. He took the info about the mafia and filed it for later use.

"The Iraqi conflict is getting too out of hand" Ted commented at the latest update on the conflict in Middle East.

"This is going to end when Saddam Husain will get captured not any single day earlier. They can have a pause but war will with end with Saddam." Andy shook her head.

Suddenly the news started flashing about the latest earthquake in Middle East and how it destroyed many cities under its influence.

They all just shook their heads in sorrow about waste of human lives and prayed to the goddess for the peace for the souls of the departed. They were all idly toying with popcorns provided by the elves when Harry sat up ram rod straight with a jolt from his position where Tonks was cuddling to his side.

The decision to remove any hesitation did wonders to their relationship. They knew they were meant to be together, were compatible to each other and hence all of the annoying bullshit of testing waters and compatibility went into drain and their relationship evolved at an astounding pace. In the evening it was a common sight to see both of them cuddling to each other or strolling or swimming.

"Did you feel that?" He asked to Dora, urgency was flowing in his voice.

"But what is it?", Dora nodded, her featured had a tinge of fear for the implication of sudden feeling of dread and helplessness passing through her.

"One of our mate's is in life or death situation." Without further ado his own shadow engulfed him while his magic guided him towards his second mate.

As soon as he reached the location he poked a little of his head out from his shadow to find out about the situation. It was a very good thing as going in with proverbial guns ablaze and barging would not have done him any good. Inside the remains of what would have been a fully fledged office there a girl probably of Dora's age huddled in the corner crying and shouting for help while remains of 3 men and a woman were crushed under the rubbles of the offices and what looked like several floors above it. There was no indication that the room - or building evidently - was assaulted. No telltale smell of explosive or temperature hiked in any localised region. He concluded that he was in Middle East.

Harry firstly vanished a part of the slab of concrete just above his head and made enough space to crouch down. Now that he could see the room he decided that the best strategy to get the girl out was to use her own shadow travel there, stun her and pull her into the shadow to transport to some safe location.

He did the same. Harry submerged himself into the shadows and travelled to the girl's shadow there he just poked his hand out of it, stunned her with a wandless stunning charm and dragged her into the shadows.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Harry was at this very movement in a garden under a tree where he had pulled the as of yet unnamed girl from that ruined building. Harry had already checked her for injuries and there were very few of them and even those could be easily healed.

' _Do I try to talk her here and reason with her in her hysterical state or leave that when all of us are there.'_ Harry pondered. In the end the choice was simple. Between trying to reason a hysterical girl, in the middle of a public park, in the middle of a crisis where anyone could hear them and in security of home, he will chose home 9 out of 10 times. He enervated her but before she could say something

" **imperio,** keep quite. Listen to me very, very carefully and intently _Hadrian_ _James Potter Ravenswrath can be found in the Retreat in Yorkshire._ Go to sleep." As soon as he finished the sentence the girl was fast asleep. The shadows again engulfed them again.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

As soon as he reappeared in the drawing room "Mark!"

"Yes master Harry" Mark appeared looking slightly deshelved in hurry to attend his master at the urgency in his master's voice.

"Get the room next of Dora's ready quickly. She is your second mistress and she is hurt." As soon as he finished it Mark disappeared and he made his way towards the said room while carrying the girl. Tonks family silently trailed behind him not knowing what to do to help the girl that Harry had brought with him.

After laying the girl on the bed Harry summoned the healing white flame and started to heal the superficial wounds the girl had. He had heard gasps when he started to apply the flames but in the end paid no mind. At this minute his mind was full with rumble of how to get the girl talking and to get her accept that her parents had died.

' _Damn! This is a fucking mess!'_ he tried to think what to do next _._ He was a warrior, mental healing and therapy was not his kind of shit. The only training he had was in regards to how to treat the trauma of gruelling training; which can be filtered into one line - suck it up soldier, stiffen up that upper lip! Otherwise in second case it was to use death of a loved one in war as motivation to fight. _'This is so not my kind of shit. Thank Great Mother, Andy, is here otherwise I definitely would have been buggered.'_

The girl who caused the whole shit storm was innocently sleeping due to Imperius curse.

"Andy, in your healer training you were trained to deal with emotional trauma, Right?" Harry all but pleaded her to say yes.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Andromeda Tonks was confused.

But she had accepted that it was now going to be a common thing in her life. When you had a future son-in-law who was all but a few steps below a deity it was to be expected.

When Harry all but jumped with concern clearly etched on his face she feared for the worst that You-know-Who had somehow gained a body with even more power and was on to them. Irrational, yes but then again afraid mind is not known to make a good decision and reasoning.

After hearing that her fears were unfounded she did not knew what to feel. On the one had they were safe but on the other a future sister wife of her daughter was in mortal danger. This was what she was confused her the most. Be happy for one less competition for Dora for affection of her mate? Be sad for the poor girl in danger?

When Harry returned with the girl in his arms she could not help it. Her heart went out for the girl. There were numerous scratches on girl's body. She feared for the worst again that the girl had been violated but a look on Harry's face and she released a sigh of relief. She knew that if that was the case the expression on Harry's face would have been of world destroying fury and rage instead of the concern and urgency.

The girl in the question in her opinion was gorgeous and totally beautiful. Her coffee coloured body, the hint of curves, aristocratic cheekbone and oddly enough pearly white hair made her astoundingly beautiful and pretty for her age. She was willing to wager that the girl would cause super models and actresses weep with envy when she was done growing.

When Harry started to apply a white flame on girl's wound she would be first admit that she was freaked out of her wits. When she saw a flame of all things to heal the cuts on skin she thought sardonically _'why the hell am I surprised anymore? That guy just travelled through a freaking shadow.'_

At this moment though she got something that she thought she would never hear from Harry's mouth: acceptance that he was not all knowing and a complete Mary Sue.

"Yes, I was but what happened to her? She looked a building collapsed on her or something."

"She was in Egypt most probably. The room I rescued her from had many dead bodies, both male and female. If I am correct, she just lost both of her parents."

She and the other two Tonks winced at this. Realisation drawn on them at what had happened and what the girl will most likely feel.

"She is under sleeping charm?"

"No, imperious." Before she could even protest Harry held up his hand "I had to give her the secret and in the state she was in it would have been all but impossible to do it without attracting any unnecessary attention without imperious."

Andy nodded in satisfaction at the explanation. "Remove it and please cast the translation charm on us." She told Harry while taking a seat near the bed.

Harry nodded and followed as she said then went to stand near Dora with an arm around her shoulder.

~Raven's Wrath ~

' _Ahhh, my head! Too much light!'_ Ororo growled to herself. With beady eyes, that took a monumental effort open, she woke up and looked around. What she saw scared her completely witless. She was not in her dad's office like she thought. Neither was she in her home or in presence of any person she knew.

In front of her were a women who had kind and concerned expression on her face, a man standing in the corner of the room with a grim look, a tall handsome boy who had his arm around a pretty girl with weird pink hairs they both had grim expression.

While she was concerned if not outright fearful, she, for the life of her, could not figure out why she was feeling safe in the present company. Moreover she could not understand why she was feeling protected and loved whenever she looked at the boy.

"Who are you, madam and where are my mother and father?" Ororo tried to ask in her most polite tone but her worry and fear seeped in her tone.

"Don't worry, we won't harm you. I am Andromeda Tonks. I am a healer. The man over there is my husband Ted, the kids over there are Harry and Dora. For your parents, where is your home?" Andromeda said in as much caring voice as she could muster, which was quite a lot.

"Noubar Street." She was still quite wary of the women.

"Where?"

"Uh just 2 blocks from US Embassy." Now she was a little confusion to go with the healthy dose of fear. Who the hell lived in Cairo and did not knew Noubar Street?

"City?"

"Cairo? Why, isn't that where we are?" Now she was even more cagey and the ice in her stomach grew exponentially.

"Damn!"Andy swore softly the looked towards Harry who just gave a resigned nod. She decided to go for the direct kill. "Child, where were you according to your last memory?"

"With my mother and father in my father's office. Can somebody please tell me what is going on? Where are my parents and for that matter where am I?"

"Miss?"

"Ororo, Ororo Munroe."

Andy braced herself and she started slowly, "Miss Munroe, you are currently in Yorkshire, United Kingdom..."

"What? Who are you and why have you brought me here? My... My Father is the ambassador of Egypt! He... He will..."

Her frantic and scared rambling and threats were cut off by Andromeda "Miss. Munore, please calm down, we mean you no harm. Earlier today Cairo suffered from a massive earthquake. According to the condition we found you in, we think your parents are dead."

Ororo's eyes harden at this answer "What! Just a second. It takes about 8 hours from Egypt to UK and even then where the hell did you get my passport and other Documents to bring me here? Madam, Please send me to my father's care or it will end up very badly for you."

Andy had to give it to the girl, she had balls - big brass ones. To face your assumed kidnappers in this way while trying to maintain the statues of secrecy needed sheer amount of guts.

"Miss. Munroe, you don't need to hide it from us, we are in the know."

"Hide what?!"

"Magic, Magical community. I am a witch too."

"Madam, with all due respect, what magic what magical community? Are you insane?"

Now this time Andy and everyone else had eyes of the size of tennis balls at that declaration.

"You mean that you do not know about magic or magical community. You never went to school, never had any weird un-explainable accident? How old are you?"

"I am 13 and what is this all you are talking about?" By this time Ororo was frustrated. She did not know what to think of the people she was with. Were they all insane or was it a plot for something she could not fathom.

Andy snapped her head towards Harry, "Harry, how is it all possible? If she is the one How come she does not know about it?"

"She is magical. I can feel power coming off from her in waves just like it is with Dora. Let me check what the real matter is." Harry responded with a confused expression then closed his eyes. He projected his consciousness and a small burst of magic forward towards Ororo. It was a technique used to find out the type of magic in a given space. What he found left him stunned.

"Damn." He swore softly, "She does not knows about magic because she is not exactly a witch." Upon getting confused expression he elaborated, "She is a pure elemental. They are the beings who are blessed by certain god or goddess to be able to wield a certain type of element and magic related to it. An Avatar if you will. They cannot cast normal spells unless and until the spell are linked to their elements. "

He nodded towards Ororo, "She is blessed by Goddess Anu or as one of her more commonly known form Gaia, by her blessing Ororo is a storm elemental. She will be able to control weather and will be able to cast lightning, water, air and earth based spells. Also she is not yet 13. Not completely. The elementals come to their power at their 13th birthday. Also before you doubt my explanation about magic" he stared at Ororo then swiftly pulled out his bejewelled gold focus cum (please don't spam the review box about cum, its literal English meaning is 'also with but in smaller portion of') knife and conjured a bird, "this is you proof."

Ororo sat there stunned at the feat before "That means...if what you say is...my parents..."

Reality of the situation and their explanation now struck Ororo. She started crying. Andy engulfed the crying girl into hug whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After good 15 minutes she remained her composer a little, "how did you find me?"

Andy winced at that question as knowing how much dangerous this particular territory of water is. She decided to take a leaf out of Harry's act when he convinced her family of the situation.

"Miss. Munroe I am going to give an oath of veracity to you. While under it I can only speak truth, even delusions will be blocked. Remember this oath is backed by magic. I, Andromeda Durrell Tonks, swear the oath of veracity for next one hour. So I say, so mote it be."

There was a flash of light signifying the acceptance of the oath and leaving Ororo pretty much confused again.

"Ororo, when a wizard or witch is sufficiently powerful, his or her magic constantly searches for the opposite gender whose magic is compatible with his or her own. It is called a mate bond. The glitch in this however is that, if a Witch or Wizard is too powerful, his or her magic will seek out more than one mate for balance."

"Ok but what does it has to do with me?"

"Ororo, you will have to understand that magic, pretty much like everything, wants survival more than anything else."

When Andy saw Ororo nodding acceptance she continued, "When the building you were in collapsed due to earthquake, your magic send out uhh…a distress signal of sorts to get help." Ororo again nodded in understanding "Now as you can understand the message will be felt by those who are most in tune with you magic. Harry and Dora heard it. Harry rescued you from the rubble."

Now Ororo's eyes were as large as saucers, "that will mean... mean I am now married to him and a girl!..."

"No, you are not married." Andy held up a hand to forestall the argument and explained, "What you have at this moment is called a latent mate bond. It can be broken but. But if the bond is broken you will feel uneasy all the time. You will be short-tempered, paranoid. While you can love others, it will be hollow and your heart will not be fully into it. As for another she will be your sister wife if you accept the bond. Don't worry you have years before you need to decide."

Ororo nodded a bit, "The...the bo..body of my parents..."

Harry took this portion, "Sorry, I was not able to recover their bodies. You had literally the luck of Gods. The situation you were in, even most Wizards would have found it impossible to rescue you. The corner you were huddled in was the only area that did not had a few tons of concrete above it. Vanishing any portion of fallen concrete to recover their bodies would likely have had caused the rest of the structure to fall upon you or me. In a few days after the rubble is cleared I will recover their bodies and we can give them the last respect."

She nodded in understanding. She did not like it but it was most sensible thing for his point which she had to concede.

Harry knew she needed sometime alone or at least not in his company so he called Mark, "Mark!"

"Yes my lord."

The arrival of the house elf caused Ororo to jerk in surprise even more so at what she heard next from the boy, "Mark, assign an elf to Ororo. She or he is to attend to her every need."

"It will be done my lord. Circa will see to Mistress Ororo's all need."

Harry turned to her, "just call Circa when you need anything. Even if you are feeling like you want to talk to one of us, tell her, she will fetch us. Circa!"

The lady elf appeared, "Yes my lord."

"I take it that you know of your new responsibility?"

"Yes, my lord." Before turning to Ororo bowing, "If Mistress be needing anything please call for, Circa."

"I will take my leave now. Please rest." Harry said before leaving.

Ororo Looked towards Andromeda for explanation.

"Sorry, Harry, is not really comfortable in this type of situation. He is good in war and all but this kind of situation not his type of thing." Andy explained with a sigh.

Dora joined her mum in talking to the girl to help her in this time while Ted took his leave too.

~ Raven's Wrath ~

Harry was currently outside the infamous Azkaban under **very** heavy secrecy and shielding spells. His primary objective; gain the allegiance of Dementors.

Past week was hectic for him to say the least. While Ororo was settling in with them there were signs of mental trauma from the death of her parents. He and others tried to help her as much as they could but it was a lot to take in.

Apart from her, he destroyed a weapons smuggler and took all their weapons to equip his future army. He was proud to say that he can comfortably equip an army of around 15000 with a gun on each person.

But coming back to the moment, as soon as he was inside the wards he casted a very powerful wide area sleeping charm, followed by a bubblehead on himself and conjuring 25 kg of sleeping gas and releasing it in the surrounding area. After 15 minutes of waiting for the gas and charm to do their jobs he entered the prison unimpeded.

He met his first Dementor on earth as soon as he reached the high security wing. Before the Dementor could cover even a quarter of the distance between them, a mighty wolf patronous - curtsey of a wave of Harry's hand - appeared between them impeding Dementor's path.

"I want to meet your leader." Harry projected in the astral plane so that he could communicate with the being before him while unleashing his aura of necromantic magic.

A little know fact about Dementors was that while they were not subservient to necromancers, they would at least listen to them and be amenable to minor requests. It was because of the fact that the true necromancers are able to wield black and sometimes silver flames, one of the few things that could kill a Dementors. Conversely they could over-power a common true necromancer by the weight of sheer numbers so there was an unwritten truce between both parties.

The Dementor visibly faltered then nodded and started to float away. Taking it as his clue to follow it Harry went ahead behind it. On the way he found something interesting, a powerful witch with submissive magic. It was almost an anomaly. In magical world things were bit primal because magic was a bit primal and people with powerful magic were almost by rule a dominant. Filing it for later he continued on his path.

Upon arrival he saw 3 Dementors. For naked eye all Dementors are same but there hierarchy was decided by their aura; the more powerful the aura the higher the rank. In front of him were the ones with the strongest auras.

Harry bowed slightly and projected "Well met, Dread Lord."

The Dementors 'eyed' him curiously and replied, "Well met, young Necromancer. What brings you here?"

"You and your brethrens. I want you all as my loyal servants."

Before the Dementors could even properly register the words Harry formed a protective barrier of a layer of black and silver fire each around himself before his left arm sent a crimson bolt of magic. The bolt struck the least powerful of the trio; it ripped the space time is general area and engulfed the Dementor whole.

As the other 2 started to retreat to get some distance between themselves and the Necromancer a ring of silver fire appeared and enclosed them with the said necromancer.

Harry again started projecting, "Your brother there has just been transported to a pocket dimension of my making. There is no return from there. Oh, did I forgot to mention the dimension survives on the magic of its residents? Yeah, your friend there will cease to exist in a few years because of utter magical exhaustion."

Can Dementors feel dread? Apparently so, at least that's was what Harry was feeling in their auras. For the first time in their existence these Dementors were feeling the true meaning of dread, the same thing that they spread like confetti.

Harry speared on to his advantage, "So, Starvation or subservience?"

Half an hour later He was proud to say he had the allegiance of all the Dementors in the world.

The Necroamncer then set out to meet the anomaly. A few minutes later he was outside of the cell of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

A wave of his hand opened the cell door, another woke up the sleeping women.

~Raven's Wrath ~

Bellatrix LeStrange opened her eyes groggily form what she would describe the best sleep she had for in last 6 year. What she saw caused her to regain her bearings in a snap second. There was a man with his face obscured with hood of his robe standing in front of her cell door – open cell door. She never had any visitor that had balls enough to visit her **inside** her cell. Oh, don't mistake it for that she didn't had any visitors. She had plenty of those who hadn't to curse her, verbally that is – to curse her magically they would have to enter her cell. Not even the aurors were ballsy enough for that. She was that feared. But there she was with a visitor **inside** her cell.

"Back to the land of living are we? Good Evening Madam Lestrange." The amused voice greeted her.

"Good evening. Who are you?" she asked politely. Psychotic she might be but 6 years of isolation with nothing to listen but curses and screams of mad inmates' caused her to appreciate any civil and friendly conversation that she had. That was added to the fact that the mere thought of attacking the visitor gave her chills.

"Me? Humm... we are cousin and future in-laws."

"Cousin?" she intoned curiously "I only have Sirius and Regulas as cousins. One is dead and other has his head far too much in Potter's arse to care about me. Not that he has enough guts to meet me here."

"All will be explained but before it, tell me Bellatrix. I can call you Bellatrix right? Tell me did you really followed Voldemort because you believed in Pureblood supremacy or was it because you believed in Voldemort, your magic urged you to follow a powerful figure?"

"Both things are the same!" she snapped.

"I don't like being lied to, Bellatrix" his tone was chiding but the magical pressure in the cell increased a few notches. Her breathing became laboured. It was same as being in the presence of an angry Dark lord but much worse.

Her mouth spoke the without a thought, her magic submitting to the powerful wizard in front of her, "Because he was a powerful figure." She replied meekly. "Because my family believed in pureblood supremacy. Because they won't allow me to follow Dumbledore. Because I like to kill but the light would not have allowed me to kill! Because they all denied what I wanted." Her voice was rising steadily, the last being said in a yell of frustration.

"And so you followed a psychotic Dark Wizard. Understandable. Now that you yourself have admitted the truth tell me this. Will you follow me? Will you follow me on a path where there are plenty to kill and torture but you will fight for the muggleborns? Where you will gain power that only the common sheep of wizarding world only dream of having. A path of conquest and blood. A path that will give your all you want; Violence, death, freedom, family. Will you Bellatrix?" his aura unruffled bathing the cell with silver, red, white and black light.

She was in rapture. A Power so intoxicating promising to give her all she wanted. She rightly did not care about who she killed. What she did cared about was that she killed. The Promise of power, freedom, family and violence was too much for her to refuse.

"Yes! Yes, I will." She screamed in ecstasy.

"Good. Rise and come with me."

As she stood to follow her new lord she saw a Dementor an intrinsically a step back but could watch in awe as the Dementor bowed to her lord, they never even bowed to the Dark lord.

After a few seconds it bowed again and left. A wave of her lord's hand and all cell doors opened. This confused her was he going to free others too? She knew not many will follow him. They all firmly believed in the pureblood supremacy.

Seeing her confused expression he replied, "Voldemort will be our enemy and the only sensible gift for an enemy is denial of resources."

Another wave of his hand and she felt a wave of magic pass through her and all of the occupants of the cell of her wing were awake but before any of them could even think of escaping they were all pounced by Dementors. Their scream of pain gave her a near orgasmic pleasure.

"Let's leave."

~ Raven's Wrath~

It has been 3 days since the visit of Azkaban. The reunion of Black sister was weird. Suspicion and anger was common on both front but after a full explanation the things went to somewhat amenable between them.

Bellatrix was shocked to find the identity of Harry but all of that was shoved aside in the face of the utterly delight that of Harry's plan to conquer Russia and the removal of her dark mark.

The wizarding was in uproar. All of the inmates of high security wing of Azkaban Kissed, Dementors deserting Azkaban, the most feared witch in country escaping Azkaban; people were living in utter fear. All of the aurors on duty in Azkaban that night were sacked. There were constant auror patrols to find Bellatrix. News outlets – both mundane and magical – were plastered with the news of her escape and wanted posters.

At this moment the family was at Heathrow airport presenting their conjured Passports and visas to board a flight to St. Petersburgs. Bellatrix was currently a heavy glamour.

 **A/N2:** Before you all chew me on the fact that Harry is OP He won't use much of his true powers till we later and the conquest of Russia will be done How Dumbledore or Voldemort could have accomplished if they had used their mind.

Secondly before you all lynch me for a good Bellatrix re-read the chapter. She is psychotic. Her only aim is to kill and torture. She is a submissive that will do what the biggest stick in the area will say as long as she get her fill of her violence.


End file.
